


Baguette Bandits

by How_did_1_get_here



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, college student shenanigans, frat parties???, i will update this as i please, love triangles???, read it to find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_did_1_get_here/pseuds/How_did_1_get_here
Summary: Wonjin: we’ve had a couple near death experiences, but I think that’s normal for college????Minhee: like the golf cartJungmo: don’t talk about the golf cart(or cravity in a group chat in college)
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 21
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny bit of information before you get into the story:
> 
> Grade levels:  
> Serim and Allen are seniors, Jungmo and Woobin are juniors, Wonjin, Minhee, and Hyeongjun are sophmores, and Taeyoung and Seongmin are freshmen.
> 
> Also just a quick fyi: Seongmin isn't in the first chapter but he will be in the rest of the fic.

Monday, 10:35 am - **Parents** _(Allen, Serim, Woobin, Jungmo)_

Allen: when are y’all getting here

Serim: tomorrow

Woobin: I’m on my way but tomorrow

Jungmo: I’ll be there on wednesday 

Allen: :(

Allen: they let international students move in early so i have the dorm pretty much to myself

Serim: how was LA

Allen: very hot

Alen: I brought gifts tho

Serim: you are forgiven for leaving 

Allen: thank you thank you

Allen: I’m bored so I’m gonna skateboard down the hall

Allen: literally no one is here

Serim: We’ll be there tomorrow

Woobin: please don’t crash into the walls

Allen: I’m an adult I do what I want

Woobin: and I’m a med student 

Woobin: it is literally my job to keep people from dying

Allen: YEET

Serim: YEET

Woobin: no

Jungmo: I was gone for like five minutes

Jungmo: my grandparents are at my house and no one will let me pack 

Serim: they think if they don’t let you pack you won't leave

Jungmo: if I don’t show up on wednesday you know why

Allen: update skateboarding was a bad choice

Allen: other people were moving in from other countries besides the US

Allen: and i’ve now traumatized some freshman by running into their door

Allen: my ego and my knees are bruised

Jungmo: you were left unattended for one day and this is what happens

Allen: I’m delirious from the time difference

Allen: I haven’t slept in like 36 hours

Serim: Go to bed babe you’re gonna die

Allen: I mixed red bull and coffee 

Woobin: I have wondered how you’re still alive so many times during this conversation

Allen: well I’m still here bitch

Woobin: you’re gonna get caffeine poisoning 

Allen: yeet

Woobin: drink water, please

Allen: I shall not

Jungmo: you have met expectations

Allen: wat

Jungmo: former gifted kid in an arts program running wild in college

Allen: I didn’t ask

Allen: just because my entire childhood self-worth was built on academic achievement doesn’t mean you get to bully me for it

Serim: you’re calling yourself out love

Allen: *laughs nervously*

Woobin: Unrelated but has anyone heard from the fetuses

Jungmo: they are gonna get here wednesday

Serim: why?

Jungmo: let me finish goddamn

Jungmo: I think the school is trying to stagger the arrival of all the people living in the dorms

Woobin: that would make sense

Woobin: I’m gonna text them in the main chat

Monday, 10:45 am - **Baguette** **Bandits** _(Serim, Allen, Jungmo, Woobin, Wonjin, Minhee, Hyeongjun)_

Woobin: hello children when are you arriving

Minhee: who says I even exist

Hyeongjun: Wednesday

Jungmo: that's what I thought

Allen: Hi y’all I can hear colors

Wonjin: what happened to you

Minhee: are you high

Woobin: He mixed coffee and red bull

Allen: 10/10 would not recommend

Allen: Jet lag is really fun I haven't slept in days and time means nothing

Hyeongjun: you’re at school already?

Allen: international student perks 🤪

Hyeongjun: I wish I could move in early

Hyeongjun: my parents are worse than last year with the crying

Hyeongjun: my mom realized i’m moving to school again yesterday and spent the past two days hugging me every 5 minutes

Minhee: that’s kinda sweet tho

Minhee: my parents like to ✨repress emotions✨ 

Minhee: but I’m also their youngest child so they get really sad once they move me in 

Serim: your parents care about you, you’re their babies and they’ll miss you

Minhee: yeah my mom will totally miss telling me to do the dishes every two hours

Serim: ✨appreciate your parents✨

Minhee: I shall when they are not ✨passively homophobic✨

Hyeongjun: yikes

Hyeongjun: do you want me to kidnap you

Minhee: yes

Allen: Hi so do y’all remember the freshman I traumatized earlier by skateboarding into a wall?

Minhee: no?

Wonjin: I think I’d remember that

Hyeongjun: no?

Allen: ah yes you weren’t there

Allen: anyway I’ve kidnapped a child

Allen: his parents left and he was aimlessly wandering so i adopted him

Woobin: stop kidnapping children you find wandering the halls 

Allen: I Will Not

Allen: I’m currently giving a tour of vending machines 

Woobin: you do this every year stop it

Allen: silence you ungrateful chicken 

Allen: you pompous waffle

Allen: ooooh chicken and waffles

Allen: wow the colors are loud again

Woobin: please don’t traumatize this poor child even more

Allen: um hi

Allen: I’m Taeyoung, the freshman Allen was with

Allen: he passed out

Woobin: of course he did

Woobin: sorry about him, he drank red bull coffee

Allen: what should I do? I feel like I should find a doctor but I don’t know where anything is

Woobin: Okay I have a friend who is also already moved in I’m gonna call him to help you

Woobin: what floor are you on?

Allen: the third floor

Woobin: okay great my friend Yeonjun is gonna be there in a second

Allen: thank you

Allen: we'll be sitting in the middle of the hallway

Allen: this is a fun first adult experience

Minhee: that sounds about right for this friend group, welcome to the cult

Minhee: Hi I‘m Minhee, I’m a sophomore and a biology major

Hyeongjun: I’m Hyeongjun and I’m a dance major 

Hyeongjun: also don’t be too concerned about Allen he does that sometimes but I promise he’s fine

Allen: really because he still hasn’t woken up

Allen: Yeonjun is here tho so I think we’ll be fine

Woobin: Yeonjun is really nice

Allen: He just woke Allen up and he told me to text you guys that he’s alive so hi

Serim: welcome to college

Allen: Hi I’m actually back

Allen: Soobin gave me electrolytes and the colors have stopped talking

Allen: I’m gonna add Taeyoung cause he kept y’all updated

**Allen** added **Taeyoung** to **Baguette Bandits**

Taeyoung: Hi 😊

Hyeongjun: a baby

Allen: Bitch You Are Baby

Hyeongjun: OKAY BOOMER

Minhee: that’s a dead meme even I know that and I have zero social skills

Hyeongjun: the one time you recognize a meme you use it against me

Hyeongjun: I knew I couldn’t trust you

Woobin: would any of you be normal for like one minute there is a new child here

Woobin: do proper introductions now

Serim: sorry I missed all of that 

Serim: I’m serim I’m a senior and a music major

Serim: also sorry for allen he's a nightmare

Allen: why does everyone say that

Serim: babe you got out of highschool and assumed the personality of a squirrel on crack

Serim: I’m dating allen btw

Woobin: they have a weird relationship

Allen: ANYWAY

Allen: I’m allen you’ve met me thank you for keeping me from dying, I’m a dance major and a senior as well

Allen: I’m also standing next to you

Hyeongjun: more like senior citizen

Allen: I raised you bitch stop bullying me

Serim: where is Jungmo

Serim: did his grandparents kidnap him again

Jungmo: no I’m back I snuck away

Jungmo: I’m Jungmo, I’m a junior and a literature major and my grandparents really do not want me to leave apparently

Serim: what did they do now

Jungmo: they’ve cooked enough food to feed a small army for weeks 

Jungmo: I have to go I’m being yelled at

Woobin: I’m Woobin we kinda already talked when Allen was passed out

Allen: sorry about that

Woobin: I’m a junior and a med student and the one mostly responsible for keeping them from dying/ killing someone

Serim: you made that sound like a job description

Woobin: it is

Taeyoung: I have to ask do things like this happen a lot

Hyeongjun: yes

Serim: yes

Woobin: yes

Wonjin: we’ve had a couple near death experiences, but I think that’s normal for college????

Minhee: like the golf cart

Jungmo: don’t talk about the golf cart

Taeyoung: do I want to know

Jungmo: you do not

Minhee: He’s just embarrassed he can’t drive

Jungmo: oh shut up you’re not better

Minhee: Yes I am

Minhee: I have a perfect driving record

Wonjin: I’m gonna introduce myself before this gets personal

Wonjin: I’m wonjin, I’m a theatre major and a sophomore and a better driver than Jungmo

Jungmo: rude

Minhee: I’ve already introduced myself

Hyeongjun: me too

Taeyoung: It’s nice to meet all of you!

Taeyoung: I’m Taeyoung, I’m a freshman obviously and I’m undecided on my major but it’ll probably be something arts related

Woobin: you don’t have to decide on your major right away

Minhee: I’m majoring in biology because I like plants

Hyeongjun: His room looks like a jungle

Minhee: My plant children make the air crisp

Hyeongjun: c r i s p y a i r

Allen: thank you for the cursed contribution

Hyeongjun: *awkward finger guns*

Woobin: getting back on topic, Taeyoung you should major in something that makes you happy

Woobin: Also I promise that Allen isn’t always like that he can keep you company 

Allen: yeah I can be normal

Taeyoung: it’s fine I had weird friends in high school ‘cause I did theatre

Taeyoung: wait sorry for talking about high school theatre

Taeyoung: my older sister told me not to do that

Allen: nooo don’t say sorry for that most of us were theatre or dance kids

Serim: I was in band

Minhee: I was not told about that one

Minhee: are there pictures?

Serim: no. never

Allen: he played clarinet 

Minhee: CLARINETASDFKGHHL

Allen: there are many but he wont let me have them to show you

Serim: let’s just say i glowed up a bit

Allen: yeah you’re much sexier now

Hyeongjun: you two are like our parents stop flirting

Jungmo: somebody come get me my grandparents just started the “why don’t you major in something that pays more” talk

Jungmo: how do I tell them I hate math and don’t understand anything about science

Minhee: There's Hydrogen and Helium

Minhee: Then Lithium, Beryllium

Hyeongjun: Minhee stop

Minhee: Boron, Carbon everywhere

Minhee: Nitrogen all through the air

Jungmo: is now the time to teach me the periodic table?

Minhee: With Oxygen so you can breathe

Minhee: And Fluorine for your pretty teeth

Minhee: Neon to light up the signs

Minhee: Sodium for salty times

Taeyoung: is he gonna stop

Serim: probably not 

Minhee: Magnsium, Aluminium, Silicon

Minhee: Phosphorus, then Sulfur, Chlorine and Argon

Hyeongjun: *Magnesium

Minhee: Shut up Hyeongjun

Minhee: Potassium, and Calcium so you'll grow strong

Minhee: Scandium, Titanium, Vanadium and Chromium and Manganese

Minhee: *Deep breath*

Wonjin: was that the end

Minhee: THIS IS THE PERIODIC TABLE NOBLE GAS IS STABLE HALOGENS AND ALKALI REACT AGGRESSIVELY EACH PERIOD WILL SEE NEW OUTER SHELLS WHILE ELECTRONS ARE ADDED MOVING TO THE RIGHT

Wonjin: I see that was not the end

Minhee: Iron is the 26th

Minhee: Then Cobalt, Nickel coins you get

Serim: so how is everyone’s day going

Minhee: Copper, Zinc and Gallium

Minhee: Germanium and Arsenic

Allen: pretty good except for passing out

Minhee: Selenium and Bromine film

Minhee: While Krypton helps light up your room

Minhee: Rubidium and Strontium then Yttrium, Zirconium

Taeyoung: I’m having a good day except for the existential crisis about being an adult

Minhee: Niobium, Molybdenum, Technetium

Minhee: Ruthenium, Rhodium, Palladium

Woobin: that’ll happen in your first bit of college. It’s totally normal

Minhee: Silver-ware then Cadmium and Indium

Minhee: Tin-cans, Antimony then Tellurium and Iodine and Xenon and then Caesium and...

Hyeongjun: we’re ignoring the science lecture going on right

Minhee: Barium is 56 and this is where the table splits

Minhee: Where Lanthanides have just begun

Minhee: Lanthanum, Cerium and Praseodymium

Woobin: Yes

Minhee: Neodymium's next too

Minhee: Promethium, then 62's

Hyeongjun: This is gonna keep going for a while

Minhee: Samarium, Europium, Gadolinium and Terbium

Minhee: Dysprosium, Holmium, Erbium, Thulium

Minhee: Ytterbium, Lutetium

Allen: I swear half of these are made up names

Minhee: Hafnium, Tantalum, Tungsten then we're on to

Minhee: Rhenium, Osmium and Iridium

Hyeongjun: Scientists are pretentious 

Minhee: Platinum, Gold to make you rich till you grow old

Minhee: Mercury to tell you when it's really cold

Woobin: You are not wrong

Minhee: Thallium and Lead then Bismuth for your tummy

Minhee: Polonium, Astatine would not be yummy

Wonjin: I don’t think he googled this I think he has this memorized

Minhee: Radon, Francium will last a little time

Minhee: Radium then Actinides at 89

Minhee: *even deeper breath because we do not lip-sync in this household*

Hyeongjun: Oop here we go again

Minhee: THIS IS THE PERIODIC TABLE NOBLE GAS IS STABLE HALOGENS AND ALKALI REACT AGGRESSIVELY EACH PERIOD WILL SEE NEW OUTER SHELLS WHILE ELECTRONS ARE ADDED MOVING TO THE RIGHT

Wonjin: that was aggressive

Minhee: Actinium, Thorium, Protactinium

Minhee: Uranium, Neptunium, Plutonium

Minhee: Americium, Curium, Berkelium

Minhee: Californium, Einsteinium, Fermium

Allen: there’s an element named after california and it’s obviously the best one

Minhee: Mendelevium, Nobelium, Lawrencium

Minhee: Rutherfordium, Dubnium, Seaborgium

Serim: it can be your element

Minhee: Bohrium, Hassium then Meitnerium

Minhee: Darmstadtium, Roentgenium, Copernicium

Allen: thank you for the highly radioactive metal babe

Minhee: Nihonium, Flerovium

Minhee: Moscovium, Livermorium

Minhee: Tennessine, Oganesson

Minhee: And then we're done!!

Serim: Wow

Woobin: That was… a lot

Jungmo: I’m never gonna mention not understanding something around you again

Minhee: I have more songs :)

Allen: Please don’t 

Minhee: 😔

Hyeongjun: YOU MADE HIM SAD you whore

Serim: No slutshaming in this groupchat

Hyeongjun: slutshaming is valid if you HURT MINHEE’S FEELINGS

Allen: you can still sing your songs Minhee

Minhee: 😊

Jungmo: when will my grandparents learn that I’m ready to leave and I’m only staying for an extra day because of them

Serim: what did they do now 

Jungmo: they made more noodles

Jungmo: we now have enough to feed a large army

Wonjin: bring some to share with the rest of us

Jungmo: that is the plan for right now

Minhee: are we having a gift day I want the LA stuff

Allen: I have like half a suitcase worth of stuff because I knew y’all would ask

Hyeongjun: I take back the mean things I said

Hyeongjun: You’re my favorite hyung again

Minhee: did you bring chick fil a

Allen: no they’re homophobic 

Minhee: just like MY PARENTS

Allen: there’s a lot to unpack over there

Minhee: all big emotions go in the trauma box that only gets unpacked when everything is going wrong all at once

Serim: I have to ask: are you okay

Minhee: *laughs nervously* 

Minhee: living with my parents takes its toll

Serim: well you’ll be back with us on wednesday

Minhee: I prefer my fake parents over my real ones sometimes

Serim: who are your fake parents?

Minhee: you guys

Serim: 🥺

Allen: wholesome content over here

Serim: 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

Wonjin: are you okay over there

Serim:🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

Minhee: did I break him

Minhee: this is why I don’t show emotion

Serim: my son 🥺

Minhee: daddy?

Hyeongjun: ahdjskdjgfhgf

Allen: only I get to call him that

Hyeongjun: ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL

Serim: I-

Serim: Well....

Woobin: y’all need Jesus

Jungmo: there are innocent eyes over here

Jungmo: they’re mine

Jungmo: I didn’t want to read that

Taeyoung: I am: scared

Allen: SORRYASDSFGHJGK

*************************

Monday, 1:20 pm - **The smart ones** _(Serim, Woobin)_

Woobin: Serim I’m still driving you tomorrow right

Serim: that’s right

Woobin: I’ll be at your house at 7

Serim: See you there

Serim: I’m so happy to go back

Woobin: you really miss him

Serim: you have no idea

Woobin: I actually do because you talk about him constantly

Serim: yes but why does Allen have to live in a different country

Serim: I just love him so much and if feels like part of my heart is missing when he's gone

Woobin: you’re so sappy for him in the best way 

Serim: I just can’t wait to see him again and just hold him and kiss him ugh I can’t wait

Woobin: you get to see him tomorrow

Serim: 😊

Tuesday, 12:50 pm - ****Baguette** Bandits ** _(Serim, Allen, Jungmo, Woobin, Wonjin, Minhee, Hyeongjun)_

Serim: we’re here!!!!!

Allen: finally

Allen: I’m walking down the hallway!!!!

Serim: me too!!!!!

Woobin: the couple has been reunited

Woobin: and they’re on the floor

Woobin: Serim tackled Allen

Woobin: Oh Taeyoung’s here

Taeyoung: Hi!

Taeyoung: why are we texting?

Woobin: I’m not sure

Minhee: I want to be there

Wonjin: soon.

Hyeongjun: We’re driving together tomorrow dw

Woobin: Serim and Allen won’t let go of each other so Taeyoung and I are going to lunch

Woobin: you wish you were us

Taeyoung: so much is happening right now

Serim: are we being abandoned?

Serim: honestly idc

Serim: I’ve been reunited with the love of my life

Wonjin: cute but also ew

Jungmo: good news y’all 

Jungmo: my grandparents are helping me package all the noodles

Minhee: Free food, yay!!!

Minhee: and it’s homemade so double yay!!!

Minhee: I’m so excited to go back

Wonjin: are you two gonna be ready when I pick you up tomorrow

Hyeongjun: yes

Minhee: I will be on my front porch by 6:30

Wonjin: I’m picking you up at 8

Minhee: and?

Hyeongjun: I’ll bring snacks

Minhee: you guys are getting a lot of drama on the car ride to school

Hyeongjun: ☕️☕️☕️

Wonjin: Ooh a Minhee rant we haven’t gotten one of those in a while

Minhee: it shall be spicy

Minhee: okay I gtg pack now

*************************

The morning after the sophomores and Jungmo's arrival, Hyeongjun burst into Serim and Allen’s room. “Hi hyungs! Do you—AHHHH!” he shrieked after seeing both Serim and Allen shirtless in bed.

“Hi,” Allen said, sitting up in bed and wondering why he befriended Hyeongjun in the first place. “You okay over there?” He asked when Hyeongjun was still motionless in the doorway.

“THE IMPLICATIONS!” Hyeongjun screeched, sounding traumatized. 

“You are an adult,” Allen reminded him.

“MY CHILDHOOD INNOCENCE!”

“You’re almost twenty.”

“What's going on?” Serim slurred, just waking up at the noise.

“Hyeongjun doesn’t understand why people close doors,” Allen explained, ruffling his boyfriend’s already very messy hair.

Serim looked even more confused. “Do I have to be worried?” he asked, still half asleep.

“No. Go back to sleep babe.”

Serim face planted back into his pillow. His mumble of “Okay. Love you” was barely discernible.

“Love you too.” Allen turned back to Hyeongjun. “Like I was saying, we’re all adults here. If you need either me or Serim early in the morning, text us.”

“Sorry. I just wanted to say hi, and also tell you that we’re meeting for breakfast in like half an hour,” Hyeongjun said all in one breath. Allen thought the younger still seemed scared.

“You should’ve led with that. I’ll wake Serim up and we’ll meet you guys in the lobby.”

“Okay! bye.” Hyeongjun scampered out of the room.

“What was that?” Serim asked groggily after Allen had woken him up for the second time. 

“We’ve been invited to breakfast with the kids.”

“But we haven’t gotten a morning together in so long,” Serim whined.

“There will be other mornings,” Allen chided softly. 

“I’m gonna keep you here with me and the kids are gonna have to deal with it” Serim mumbled into Allen’s shoulder, flinging his arm over his boyfriend to try to keep him in bed. 

“They do not respect boundaries and you know that.”

“Shhhhh.”

“I don’t want to deal with them complaining about being scarred for life after walking in on us, we need to get up.” Allen got out of bed and started getting dressed, leaving behind his sulky boyfriend. 

Serim pouted. “Fine. But I’m upset about it.”

“I know. The world is a harsh place,” Allen teased, patting his boyfriend’s cheek. Serim smiled despite himself before starting to drag himself out of bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongmin's arrival and house party pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for one last fic of the year!!! Happy new year and enjoy!!!

Thursday, 10:35 am \-  **Baguette Bandits** _ (Serim, Allen, Jungmo, Woobin, Wonjin, Minhee, Hyeongjun, Taeyoung) _

Taeyoung: I have a question

Allen: I have an answer

Taeyoung: can I add my roommate to the chat? He just got here and doesn’t know anyone yet

Allen: totally!

Taeyoung: thank you! He’s really shy with so I wanted to help him make friends

Hyeongjun: wholesome

Taeyoung: he just said and I quote “are they gonna be mean” so be nice to him or else 😡

**Taeyoung** added  **Seongmin** to  **Baguette Bandits**

Taeyoung: everyone behave

Seongmin: hi

Allen: wait are you in dance

Seongmin: yeah?

Allen: I KNOW YOU!!!!

Allen: you’re doing the freshman- senior mentorship program right?

Seongmin: yep

Allen: the seniors get to pick who we want to mentor so I’m gonna pick you

Hyeongjun: I did that program last year and it was super fun

Hyeongjun: I got paired with Minho who dances with BTS on tour

Seongmin: really???

Hyeongjun: yeah he’s super nice

Hyeongjun: I still talk to him and he says BTS are like the nicest 

Hyeongjun: this is my favorite and only flex 

Allen: it’s a great program

Allen: I wasn’t a freshman here otherwise I would have done it

Seongmin: I’m excited them

Seongmin: *then

Taeyoung: I just realized it’s only me and the dance majors here so where is everyone

Allen: classes probably

Allen: I know Serim is at his music composition class, I’m pretty sure Woobin and Minhee have labs today, Jungmo is at a lecture, and Wonjin is at rehearsal for a show. 

Hyeongjun: this is the only time the group chat will be quiet

Allen: we probably have about fifteen minutes until everything descends into chaos so I’ll introduce everyone very fast

Allen: Serim is my boyfriend and a music major, Jungmo is a lit major, Woobin is a med student, Wonjin is a theatre major, and Minhee is a bio major

Allen: everyone else is a dance major

Seongmin: wow there are a lot of people

Taeyoung: don’t worry they’re all super nice

Seongmin: The only person I really know at school is Taeyoung because I missed orientation and I’m bad at socializing

Hyeongjun: we’re your friends now! 😊

Minhee: someone dressed as a banana just sprinted through my chem lecture screaming

Allen: mood

Allen: say hello to Seongmin he’s my child also he’s new here

Minhee: hello Seongmin welcome to the cult

Seongmin: hi 😊

Minhee: I’m currently watching banana guy get dragged off campus by security

Minhee: I think this was part of one of the frats’ hazing rituals or something

Allen: those usually end poorly

Hyeongjun: one of the frats tried to get me to join last year but then they saw the pride flag pin on my backpack and just slowly backed away and no one tried to get me to join again

Allen: THE AUDACITY

Allen: (not all the frats are bad I know which one that was tho and that one is bad)

Minhee: i actually know a few people who are strain’t who are in frats

Minhee: strain’t= straight + ain’t

Hyeongjun: Minhee having other friends? Unheard of

Minhee: I have friends who are in my major 

Hyeongjun: hmmm I don’t believe you

Hyeongjun: I remember your emo phase

Minhee: DON’T ASDXFGHJIKLL

Allen: Minhee’s first keyboard smash this is monumental

Allen: also ofc you were emo no one is surprised

Serim: hi who’s emo?

Allen: Minhee apparently

Minhee: no. stop. 

Serim: *plays the intro to welcome to the black parade by mcr*

Minhee: noooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minhee: wait how do you know the intro to welcome to the black parade

Minhee: were you an emo??????????????????????????

Serim: Okay 1) this is the most emotion you’ve shown in this chat and 2) so what if I was

Minhee: I show emotion sometimes

Jungmo: Mihee you do not show emotion in the chat you text like an elder

Jungmo: ALSO i have an 18 page essay due in 2 days and i want to YEET myself out of a window

Minhee: crisis situation

Minhee: i have cell bio in 5 minutes and i’m so scared of my prof because she’s one of the few who takes her class seriously and ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i’m panicking 

Serim: don’t panic you’ll be fine you’ve survived so far

Allen: and if u need us to get u out of class we totally can

Minhee: thanks parental figures i’m gonna go die now

Serim: babe we’re parents

Allen: i know babe

Allen: WAIT you haven’t been introduced to our newest child Seongmin

Allen: Seongmin say hi

Seongmin: hi

Serim: hello there 

Allen: he’s paired with me for the dance mentorship program I was telling you about last night and also is Taeyoung’s roommate

Serim: welcome! I promise we’re not too weird

Woobin: Hi, Seongmin welcome to the chaos.

Serim; why do you text with grammar you het

Woobin: It is easier. 

Serim: ew

Woobin: Anyway I just had to dissect a sheep’s brain and my hands won’t stop shaking oh my god

Serim: double ew

Wonjin: holla los'rs

Wonjin: rehe’rsal is b'ring

Allen: are you drunk

Wonjin: no i found a shakespeare translator on google

Wonjin: so anon mine own texts art spicy

Allen: that is somehow more of a theater kid thing than when you tried to reenact all of the musical Six by yourself

Wonjin: thank you

Serim: Allen, babe, love of my life, I am making sure you still want to go to the restaurant I found the other night after I get home from the gym

Allen: yeah I’ve been looking forward to it all week! :)

Serim: I will see you in a hour and a half

Serim: kisses

Allen: kisses

Taeyoung: they do realize this is not a private message right?

Woobin: they no longer care about that

Allen: BABE DID YOU JUST POST A THIRST TRAP

Serim: Maybe

Allen: I’m dying

Allen: I was walking to class and I just forgot how to function

Allen: all I could think was ARMS

Serim: sorry love

Thursday, 1:15 pm \-  **Lovers** (Serim, Allen)

Allen: after our date tonight I want you to **** ** ***** * ***’* ****

Serim: holy shit babe

Serim: I love you so much

Allen: I love you too

*************************

Friday, 4:23 pm \-  **Baguette Bandits** _ (Serim, Allen, Jungmo, Woobin, Wonjin, Minhee, Hyeongjun, Taeyoung, Seongmin) _

Serim: Kids we are going to a house party

Woobin: oh no not again

Serim: don’t “oh no” me everything always goes perfectly fine

Woobin: I have had to remove all of you from various stupid situations while you were drunk don’t you dare 

Woobin: you, jungmo, and allen are the reason I don’t drink at parties

Allen: this time I won’t drink 

Serim: okay responsibility 

Seongmin: I’ve never been to a house party

Taeyoung: me neither

Allen: this should be fun 

Allen: have either of you had alcohol before?

Taeyoung: no

Seongmin: no

Woobin: oh dear

Jungmo: i’m gonna assume we’re all remembering last year

Wonjin: my head still hurts

Hyeongjun: i don’t even remember what happened

Allen: that’s for the best

Minhee: i woke up the next morning with some very interesting videos in my camera roll.

Allen: *Insert John Mulaney voice* now we don’t have time to unpack ALL of that

Allen: anyway children Woobin and I will protect you and everyone will have a good time

Serim: everyone meet in Allen and my room in fifteen minutes to get ready

Jungmo: oh my god the two of you are texting like parents now

Jungmo: you’re officially old

Serim: oh shut up

Wonjin: GUYS

Wonjin: MY EX JUST TEXTED ME ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNM

Woobin: did your ex text you a keyboard smash or was that you 

Wonjin: IT WAS ME

Wonjin: I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FUNCTION

Serim: we can talk about it when you get here

Jungmo: wait which ex

Wonjin: the bad one

Jungmo: murder is looking fun this fine evening

Allen: don’t kill anyone. we’ll talk about this when you get here

*************************

Taeyoung was the first to arrive with a cheerful “Hi, hyungs!” when Serim and Allen answered the door.

“Hi Taeyoung, how’s your week been?” Allen asked, inviting him inside.

“It’s been good, mostly just introductions to the courses and stuff.”

“Do your classes seem fun?” Serim asked.

Taeyoung looked excited at the mention of classes. It was obvious he was waiting for someone to talk to about all the newfound joys of higher education. “Yeah, it’s nice to be able to choose the classes I want to take!”

“That was one of my favorite things when I first started here,” Serim told him.

Minhee and Hyeongjun arrived next, followed by Woobin who had tons of weird medical stories from the week. Next to arrive was Wonjin, who had probably the most drama out of anyone.

“Guys oh my god,” he said, slightly out of breath, barging into the room.

“Hi Wonjin,” Allen greeted cheerfully, from where he was sitting on the bed with Serim.

“Hi, Chenle texted me he wants to get back together,” Wonjin said all in one breath, holding out his phone for the others to read. 

“Don’t do it,” Minhee said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I wasn’t planning to. What do I do?” Wonjin asked.

“Ghost him?” Allen suggested.

“I like that idea.”

“Most times I would say it’s rude to ghost someone but in this case, it’s completely fair,” Serim advised.

“Thanks, Dads,” Wonjinn said, proceeding to close his phone and put it back in his pocket. 

“You’re welcome. Cheaters don’t get texts back.”

“Wonjin don’t text your ex!” Jungmo yelled, choosing that moment to dramatically sprint into the room. 

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

“Good. I didn’t like that little shit.”

“What was wrong with him?” Taeyoung asked, having not been there for the drama.

“He cheated on Wonjin twice and was so spoiled his whole life he could never do anything on his own,” Jungmo explained.

“Sounds pleasant,” Taeyoung said, scrunching up his nose. 

Last to arrive was Seongmin, looking nervous but excited to be included. Allen, having already decided the youngest was his official child, immediately hugged him and started parenting, asking if he had a good week even though he had been a part of most of it.

Once everyone was settled in and caught up on all the drama from the week, Allen addressed the room. “Okay now that everyone’s here, ground rules for house parties: if someone asks you to watch their drink protect it with your life, if you want to leave or if something is wrong text the group, and lastly don’t drink the punch.”

“What’s wrong with the punch?” Seongmin asked, innocently.

“It's a fuckton of alcohol disguised as fruit punch and probably would just make you throw up," Serim explained. 

“I see,” Taeyoung said. Seongmin looked terrified. 

“Don’t worry, we’re not gonna abandon you or something. Just have a good time and don’t get hurt," Allen reassured them. "Now would anyone like me to do eyeliner?” he asked.

They arrived to the party half an hour later. Minhee, Hyeongjun, and Wonjin immediately split away from the group to hang out with some fellow sophomores, and Jungmo and Woobin were both pulled into conversations pretty quickly afterward, leaving Serim and Allen with the two youngest.

The four of them hung out with some of Serim and Allen’s other friends for a while until Minhee appeared out of nowhere, visibly upset.

“Hyungs I have to leave,” he said, looking distraught.

“What’s wrong?” Allen asked worriedly. 

“I-” he started, paused, then broke down crying. Serim wrapped him up into a hug. 

“It’s okay, let’s go home. Everything is going to be alright.” He turned back to his boyfriend who looked equally concerned. “Are you okay to stay?”

“Completely,” Allen assured him. 

“I’m gonna text the group chat where we went then we can leave, okay,” Serim asked Minhee who nodded weakly.

Friday, 11:05 pm \-  **Baguette Bandits** _ (Serim, Allen, Jungmo, Woobin, Wonjin, Minhee, Hyeongjun, Taeyoung, Seongmin) _

Serim: minhee and i are going home just fyi

Wonjin: i fucked up

Wonjin: this is all my fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE CLIF HANGER I HAD TO ASDFGHJKL
> 
> As always if you enjoyed leave kudos or a comment, they make my day and I'll see y'all in the new year


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✨Conflict resolution✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG ENJOY UWU

Friday, 11:05 pm - **Baguette Bandits** _(Serim, Allen, Jungmo, Woobin, Wonjin, Minhee, Hyeongjun, Taeyoung, Seongmin)_

Serim: minhee and i are going home just fyi

Wonjin: i fucked up

Wonjin: this is all my fault

“Do you have any idea what that means?” Serim asked Allen, a look of total confusion on his face. Allen shrugged looking equally confused but Minhee, having read the text over Serim’s shoulder, started crying even harder. “I think it might be better if we went home now, okay Minhee?”

“I just wanna leave,” Minhee sobbed.

“Okay, we’re leaving.” Serim turned back to his worried boyfriend. “Bye babe, text me if you need anything.”

Allen gave him a thumbs up. “Drive safe, love you.”

“Love you too.” Serim and Minhee walked to the car. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I can’t go back to my room. I don’t want to see him,” Minhee grumbled, curled up in the front seat.

“Did something happen with Hyeongjun?” Minhee nodded sadly. “You can stay in Allen and my room, we have a blow-up mattress,” Serim offered.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to talk about it until you’re ready, but just know we’re here for you,” Serim reassured.

************************* 

Thirty minutes earlier Hyeongjun was hanging out in the kitchen when Wonjin walked up to him.

“Hey Hyeongjun, where did Minhee go?” He asked, holding a drink.

“Oh, he went to go get drinks. Why?” Hyeongjun asked. 

“I wanted to talk to him about a thing with a mutual friend.”

“He should be back pretty soon.” Hyeongjun noticed Wonjin staring off into space. “Hyung? What’s wrong?”

Wonjin’s demeanor had changed drastically. He was normally bubbly when tipsy but now he seemed blank and upset. “My ex is here with someone.”

“Chenle? I thought you moved on from him,” Hyeongjun asked, confusedly.

“Quick, kiss me. I want him to know I’m over him.”

“Okay,” Hyeongjun agreed, reaching over to kiss the older. Neither of them saw Minhee come back with the drinks, nor did they see him leave. They broke apart after only a few seconds, once they were certain Chenle saw them.

“Wait it’s been a while since Minhee went to get drinks, do you think he’s okay?” At that minute his phone buzzed. “Oh god.”

“You should call Serim-hyung,” Hyeongjun advised.

“I don't want to be a problem,” Wonjin complained, not wanting to get yelled at by the oldest. 

“Call him,” Hyeongjun glared, suspecting Minhee saw the kiss but wanting confirmation.

*************************

“Do you wanna talk about it now? I won’t judge you,” Serim asked when they arrived at his and Allen’s dorm room.

“I have feelings for Hyeongjun but I saw him kissing Wonjin at the party,” Minhee explained quietly.

“Oh. I’m so sorry,” Serim breathed.

“Like, I thought he liked me back but maybe he was just leading me on. Maybe I was misreading everything again. I always do that,” Minhee uttered, curling up in a little ball on the couch and hiding his face in his knees.

Serim sat down next to him and tried to be comforting. “Hey calm down. Maybe it was a misunderstanding.”

“I saw them kissing with my own eyes, how is that a misunderstanding?” Minhee glared.

“Wonjin’s text makes me think there’s something more going on,” Serim explained.

“How?”

“Well, he obviously thinks something he did was wrong.”

“Yeah, but how did he even know that I was upset?”

Before he could answer, Serim’s phone rang. “I don’t know, but he’s calling me right now.” He picked up the phone “Hi, what’s wrong?”

“Hyung, is Minhee okay?” Wonjin asked nervously.

“He’s really upset,” Serim informed him. 

“Shit, I think I know why,” Wonjin cursed. 

“Why?” Serim said slowly, putting his phone on speaker so Minhee would hear.

“Okay, so: I saw Chenle at the party and I’m kinda drunk so I didn’t know what to do and I was like ‘Hyeongjun kiss me’ so Chenle would know I don’t want to get back together with him but I think Minhee saw and that’s what he’s upset about. I don’t like Hyeongjun and Hyeongjun doesn’t like me, he likes Minhee,” Wonjin ranted all in one breath. 

“Wow, that really is a big misunderstanding. You should tell Minhee so he isn’t upset anymore,” Serim said, pointedly looking at Minhee.

“I’ll call him after I’m off the phone with you, I just feel really bad that he’s upset. I didn’t mean to ruin the night,” Wonjin apologized.

“If you talk to him it’ll fix things, I bet,” Serim assured.

“Ugh, I just feel so bad. I didn’t want him to misunderstand.”

“Please tell him that. As soon as possible.”

“Yes. Fine. Tell him I’m sorry.”

“I will. Please call him as soon as I hang up, okay.” Serim put down the phone and looked at Minhee. “Do you feel better hearing all that?” 

Minhee nodded. “Do you think Hyeongjun really likes me back? I don’t know if I should believe him.”

“He definitely does, you just have to talk to him.”

Minhee’s phone rang before he could argue. “Hi, hyung,” he said nervously.

“Minhee, I'm so sorry,” Wonjin ranted.

“It’s fine,” Minhee hummed, sadly.

“No, it’s not. I know you saw Hyeongjun kiss me, but I want you to know that there is nothing going on between us. He kissed me because my ex was there and I asked him to. He doesn’t like me, I don’t like him. You should date him!”

“Wait, what?”

“Actually, forget I said that. He should have this conversation with you.”

“I’m so confused right now. Can we talk about this tomorrow?” Minhee asked tiredly.

“It would probably go better if we’re all sober.”

“Okay, talk to you tomorrow.” Just as Wonjin was about to hang up, Minhee cut in. “Wait! Can you tell Hyeongjun I’m not gonna be home tonight? I’m staying at the hyungs’”

“Yeah, I’ll tell him. Talk to you tomorrow.”

*************************

Saturday, 2:06 am - **Baguette Bandits** _(Serim, Allen, Jungmo, Woobin, Wonjin, Minhee, Hyeongjun, Taeyoung, Seongmin)_

Taeyoung: 

Seongmin: why are you like this

Taeyoung: 

Saturday, 11:45 am - **Baguette Bandits** _(Serim, Allen, Jungmo, Woobin, Wonjin, Minhee, Hyeongjun, Taeyoung, Seongmin)_

Woobin: What even was that

Taeyoung: have you never seen a deep fried meme hyung

Taeyoung: im disappointed in you

Taeyoung: and hungover

Jungmo: big oof on that

Jungmo: as if i'm not just as bad

Taeyoung: seongmin just threw up

Allen: my poor children

Allen: i’m coming over there to help you two

Taeyoung: that is very necessary 

Saturday, 2:10 pm - **Baguette Bandits** _(Serim, Allen, Jungmo, Woobin, Wonjin, Minhee, Hyeongjun, Taeyoung, Seongmin)_

Jungmo: is anyone gonna talk about the drama last night

Taeyoung: 

Jungmo: i take that as a no

Seongmin: i remember nothing from last night

Allen: you had three drinks

Seongmin: IM SORRY IM A CHILD I HAVEN’T BUILT UP MY ALCOHOL TOLERANCE YET

Jungmo: can someone please give an explanation for what went wrong last night

Jungmo: i got distracted then came back to a crisis

Minhee: we’re figuring it out.

*************************

1:32 pm- sophmores

Wonjin: can we meet for breakfast we all need to talk

Minhee: i have a migraine but i'm starving

Hyeongjun: I feel like we have a lot to talk about

Minhee: yeah maybe

Wonjin: meet at the cafeteria in 15 we’re talking and eating 

Minhee: I have taken painkillers but I will be wearing sunglasses to breakfast

  
  


“Look, last night was a mess,” Wonjin started. 

“That’s one way to put it,” Hyeongjun snorted. 

“I’d just like to say, Hyeongjun I don’t have feelings for you. Actually, what I wanted to talk to Minhee about is I have a date with Beomgyu next week-” 

“Wait, Choi Beomgyu? My friend from the science department?” Minhee interrupted. 

“Yeah. The only reason I kissed you, Hyeongjun, is because I wanted Chenle to know I was over him. I’m sorry for using you,” Wonjin apologized. 

“It’s okay, we were both not thinking very well. I don’t feel like you used me. I would like to put it out there that I don’t have feelings for you either, Wonjin,” Hyeongjun cut in.

“Good, that would be awkward,” Wonjin said casually. “Do you two want to talk about your feelings for each other?” Minhee spit out his coffee as Hyeongjun screeched “Our what now?!”

“You know what? I’m gonna let you two figure that one out. See ya later.” Wonjin mock saluted, sauntering out.

“You didn’t have to put it out there like that,” Hyeongjun grumbled. 

“So… um,” Minhee started nervously. 

“Ugh, Wonjin always does this to me. He’s too invested,” Hyeongjun complained, resting his head on the table. 

“I don’t… I don’t know what to do in this situation, or any situation really, but especially not this one,” Minhee rambled. 

“Hey, look at me. Last night I only kissed Wonjin to get his ex to leave, no other reason. I like you and only you. I want us to date if that’s what you want,” Hyeongjun confessed, looking up at Minhee.

“I really like you and I’ve wanted to date you for so long, I just never thought you would like me back,” Minhee blushed.

“I’ve liked you since high school,” Hyeongjun blurted.

“Really? I’ve liked you since high school too!” Minhee exclaimed.

“I should have said something years ago,” Hyeongjun groaned.

“It’s okay, high school was a struggle,” Minhee said earnestly. 

Hyeongjun laughed. “You can say that again. Do you maybe want to go back to the dorm room and hang out?”

“God yes. I still have a headache.”

“Does cuddling and watching Studio Ghibli movies sound good to you?” Hyeongjun asked, looping his arm around Minhee’s shoulders as the pair left the cafeteria.

“This is why we’re friends.”

“And now boyfriends?” Hyeongjun asked, beaming from ear to ear.

“And now boyfriends,” Minhee agreed, smiling widely. “I like that.”

Saturday, 2:55 pm - **Baguette Bandits** _(Serim, Allen, Jungmo, Woobin, Wonjin, Minhee, Hyeongjun, Taeyoung, Seongmin)_

Wonjin: crisis averted

Jungmo: tea please

Serim: yeah i didn’t deal with a group mental breakdown for nothing

Wonjin: i’ll let them share the full story but let’s say things went well

Hyeongjun: you’re not wrong ;)

Allen: MY CHILDREN PLEASE SHARE

Minhee: maybewearedating

Hyeongjun: *insert selfie cuddling Minhee*

Serim: awww my children

Hyeongjun: :)

Allen: y’all are cute

Woobin: You’re both so grown up I can’t

Jungmo: THIS IS MY FAVORITE KIND OF TEA

Seongmin: everything turned out so well uwu

Taeyoung: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *awkwardly appearing out of a cave* I forgot I had finals and my life was a mess.  
> I hope y'all enjoyed!  
> Leave kudos and comments if you want they make my day :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Updates might be a tiny bit delayed because I'm putting more focus on my other cravity series (You're My Star) at the moment and I have a lot going on with school and life but they will happen at some point. If you liked it please leave kudos and comments they make my day!


End file.
